Stay With You
by Avgi
Summary: The night started with a thunderstorm. As she fell asleep, she was attacked in the night and her home was put up in flames. The girl Lucy is now abducted and held captive by a mysterious man. What could he want?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Thunder

The beautiful blonde was sitting on her comfy and custom made bay window reading her book on a Thursday night. It was crime novel that she had just recently developed an interest in. She loved solving the cases before she even finished reading the novel to the end and she was always so excited when she was correct about the final outcome.

It was a stormy night in the month of November. The thunder was a bombacious as ever and the lightning as a bright as day itself, but she didn't care. She was completely oblivious of her surroundings. He eyes were fixated on the black and white pages of her book titled " _The Heist",_ a story that follows the main protagonist Arnold, a thief, as well as all of his comrades commit a heist to steal the most expensive diamond in the whole world, The Golden Eye. The index finger was playing with her hair, twirling it around as her face began to cringe in confusion.

"What?" she said under her breath. She quickly flipped onto the next page and saw that she only had a couple of paragraphs left before the end of the novel. "Oh my God". She read quickly, full of angst of what will happen in the end. As she read the final words, her slim jaw dropped in awe, her gaze staring blankly into the book. "He dies?" she managed to say in a hushed voice. "How is that…?" The story was entirely focusing on the specific heist for the diamond, with small hint of flashbacks to help understand the protagonist's background. In the very last chapter, they had managed to pull of the crime, and Arnold was finally able to hold the diamond in his hand when he was shot in the back of the head and out of his left eye, falling dead to the ground. Before he had fully lost his vision, the diamond's glow glimmered in his remaining eye. "But… wh-…" she was huffing, a total lost for words. "But I liked his character." she lightly whined, he voice full of disappointment. She slowly closes the book and had full view of the cover which had a golden diamond glowing in the darkness. She stared at it for a while and lightly shrugged her shoulders. "I guess crime really does have _major_ consequences." she shivered at the thought of brains being blown out of someones head. Then, a small note slipped out of the book and fell on the floor, something that she had not noticed before. She reached down from her seat and picked up the tiny sheet that only held a few words in it. "I was shocked too! -L" Lucy read out loud. "Oh, Levy." she laughed.

She swiftly got up from her seat and headed across her room towards her massive bookcase. Glancing left and right, she found an empty place and pushed the book onto the shelf. Moving away from the wooden compartment, the blonde beauty moved towards her desk and sat down in front of her laptop. As the screen lit up, a picture of her and many of her friends appeared putting a small smile on her face. She then opens up the internet browser and after a few minutes of dozing off, her phone started to ring. With her petite hand she pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that it was one of her friends calling. With her nicely manicured finger, she unlocked the screen with a quick swipe and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said with a chirp in her voice.

"Hey gorgeous! What's cookin'?"

"Hey Cana." she laughed at the playful pick up line.

"So did you finally finish that book of yours, Lucy? I've been trying to reach for the last three days." she complained in a playful way, making her laugh.

"Yeah, just now actually." she giggled. "Levy really knows how to pick her stuff."

"I swear, you guys are such geeks. Why don't you guys just drop the books for once and come out drinking with me." Cana whined.

"Oh, Cana…" Lucy said with a bit of hurt in her voice. "You know I can't…"

There was a moment of silence before one of them finally spoke up. "We really miss you… all of us…"

"I do too." Lucy choked on her words, fighting the urge to cry. "Listen Cana…" her voice cracked. "I need to go…"

"No, please do-..." With a press of a button, her friend Cana was cut off and gone. It pained her that she could not see them because of circumstances. She couldn't see anyone or go anywhere. She was locked away in complete isolation but also very safe.

Only with high tech equipment used by the FBI can be used to communicate with the outside world, but only for a limited amount of time before the secret services detect her location. Being reminded again of that, she quickly turns her attention towards her laptop and closes every internet browser and sets up a complete cleaning procedure that runs overnight.

Minimizing the cleansing program, the image of her and her friends popped up on her screen again. Her and Cana were there standing right next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. Levy was there too, holding a book in her hand

shying away from the camera. She was the reason why Lucy started reading mystery and crime novels. They even read together and tried solving the mysteries together. Now, every month, Levy sends her new books that she had read since she can't find any for herself. She moved along toward the left side of the image and saw the Strauss siblings. There was Mira, the oldest of the three, Elfman the middle child, and then Lisanna, the youngest. They were always together. Never had she seen them apart. They all loved each other so much, it almost made her wish she had her own little brother or sister. And then there was Loke, the mischievous one in the group. He was always teasing the girls and on purposefully trying to look under their little skirts, but they still loved him anyway. Last but certainly not least were Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia. Those three always seemed to keep to themselves, having nothing to do with them, but whenever any of them were in trouble, they'd always be there to help. This picture was taken on their first day of preschool, so they were all very young but they all stayed together no matter what. She loved her friends very much and it pained her that she had to leave them, thinking that she was betraying them but they knew and assured her that it was for the best and that they will one day meet again.

She put her laptop on sleep mode, still having the program running and headed for the shower. Wasting no time at all, Lucy stripped from her comfy clothing and entered the shower. She was rather annoyed that she was not able to take baths anymore because of the small space of the bathroom, but she could not complain. She turned the valve and hot water started rushing down, completely soaking her wet in seconds. She lathered, rinsed and repeated until she was satisfied and completely squeaky clean.

She exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her curvy body and headed to her bedroom. After turning the lights off and without changing into her normal pajama clothes, she simply dove into her bed and relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling and around the dark room dozing off into space, losing herself in her thoughts. everything in her life had changed so drastically. The fact that she had to move away and into hiding broke her heart, but also those that loved and cared for her. She heard every once and a while from them what has been going on back home. Now all in their twenties they have found love, jobs and new and exciting adventures. Levy has become a world famous writer and has found a new special someone in her life. Cana, even though has developed a drinking problem is doing fairly well in her private assistant to a high class CEO business man. Loke apparently owned his very own jewelry company and uses most of his supplies to woo the ladies. Jellal had proposed to Erza after both becoming famous lawyers and are now married and expecting. Gray and Juvia are also engaged and are waiting for their wedding day in June. It amazed her at how they ended up together since the love was always one sided, but she had to admit, they looked adorable together. Lucy wondered why she had yet to hear from the Strauss siblings. However it was then that she remembered that their family were pretty wealthy people and that they should be just fine. Assuring herself that her friends are doing fine gave her a warm feeling inside that made her smile a bit. "I promise..." she faintly whispered "I'll come back to you." and with those words she finally drifted into slumber.

Laying in her comfy bed in just a towel with a peaceful smile on her face, Lucy immediately woke up in terror at the loud thunder from the stormy night. Even though she did not scream she was still scared of the darkness that still surrounded her. She looked left and right and all around and saw that she was totally alone. Glancing over to her nightstand, she saw that the time read 2:47 which made her groan in annoyance. She was afraid that despite all her efforts they would find her and bring her back. She did not want that to happen. She didn't want to go back.

She got up and realized that she was still in her towel and laughed at herself. "No wonder I'm having nightmares… I'm gonna catch a cold." She moved away from her bed and moved towards her bureau and opened a drawer. She pulled out a simple white T-shirt and a blue pair of shorts and of course, a pair of underwear.

She started to get dressed when she heard a slight knocking noise coming within the living room. Started she stared off into the distance leading into the living room. Breaking off from her concentration, she quickly continued to get dressed and slowly moved towards the doorway. She peeked her head into the room to see if anyone was there and noticed that one of the windows were opened and was being slammed into the window frame, making the knocking sound. She let out a sigh of relief and continued into the room to close the window. She placed her hand on the glass surface and looked out into the night and wondered to herself why the sky looked so clear. Not a single cloud was visible and it did struck her odd for no more thunderstorms could be heard. She thought that it might have been the window that made a loud noise but not as loud as what woke her up.

The next thought that went through her mind drained all the life out of her. "Someone is in here…" She said under her breath. She quickly turned around to see if anyone was there and saw no one. She ran towards the wall and flipped the light switch turning the lights on in the living room and kitchen. Fortunately there was no one there. She then headed towards the bathroom and saw that no one was in there as well. Still confused by the whole situation she sat in the hallway and tried to think what could have happened. Not able to find a solution and being way too freaked out to go back to sleep, she decided to grab a book and read. She went to her bookcase in her living room and went back into her room after closing all the lights in her home. Once she entered her room she noticed she had left her towel and clothes lying on the floor in a complete mess. She sighed and threw her book on the bed before bending down and retrieving all the items off of the floor. The minute she got back up, a strong arm wrapped around her neck and lower jaw muffering her. In whimpers and in struggles she desperately tried to escape but to no avail. She even tried to turn her head to see who her attacker was but it was impossible. She felt the attackers breath against her ear before he finally spoke. "I've been looking for you, you little rat!" he growled with a husky voice.

Realizing what this attack was about, Lucy tried to escape even harder by kicking and squirming even more. Her mouth was finally free and she started to scream. He contained her once again and spoke "It's your fault for hiding in the woods where no one can find you, let alone hear you when you scream."

With that, Lucy was on her front tossed on the bed. Her hands were forcefully pulled behind her back and tied. She tried struggling even more and even kicking but he did not care. He then moved to her legs and tied those together as well and picked her up over his shoulder.

"You better put me down! You hear me!" She yelled at him

"Yeah I hear you, so you better stop!" He barked back.

"Who sent you? Who are you working for!" Lucy demanded.

They were finally out of the house and started to move away. When they were a safe amount of distance away, Lucy saw her home go up in flames. Shocked at the sight, she gave up on struggling. In fact, because of the situation, she had fainted from all of the shock.

The two figures walked deeper and deeper in the forest as the flames started to devour the trees around them, leaving a malevolent red glow in the dark night.

* * *

 **Hello and I am back with a new story! I was writing this since yesterday and finally finished. I'm really happy with this one. It kinda has a different spin to it! Something that I have yet to encounter and use before so hopefully you guys like it :D I am working on everything else too, do not worry my previous readers, I will update everything soon I promise! I am finally done after I write my paper and I am all yours! Share now, don't be mean!  
**

 **Loves**

 **-Avgi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Chapter 2

What Lurks Within the Darkness

As she started to regain her consciousness, she felt very uncomfortable for the way she was positioned. When she finally regained her vision, she noticed she was in a very dark room with only a light shining down at her. She looked left and right but couldn't make out where she was. Images of what had happened the night before made her shiver. Her home was burned to the ground and she was taken away by someone. However, she didn't know who. Was it the FBI? Why would they bring her here rather than return her from where she had ran away from? Was it really someone that would try to kill her? Why not just do it in her home rather than going out of their way to bring her here and finish the deed. The metal chair that she was probably sitting there for hours made her feel sore, and the restraints on her hands tying her to the chair made her fear the lack of blood circulation. She tried to escape, but it was no use, she was tied down very well. It seemed peculiar to her that the kidnapper didn't tie her legs to the chair. If it wasn't a dumb idea, she would have gotten up and walked away with the chair on her back. Even though it was a few minutes that she sat isolated in the dark, slowly driving her to insanity, she decided to yell out for someone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She said with slight agitation and fear in her voice. She looked around but there was yet no answer. Annoyed, she started to move around, hoping there was still a chance to escape but with grunts and squirms, it was no use. "Let me out of here!" She commanded. "If you don't, I _will_ chew my hands off."

She looked around again once more when she finally heard footsteps in the distance, slowly getting louder and louder. As she was preparing for what there was to come, she straightened her back, pushed out her chest, and raised her head high, to show that she wasn't afraid. She held her breath in as the tapping on the cement floor suddenly stopped, yet there was still no person to see. She tried squinting her eyes, however, she still could not see her kidnapper. "Look, I don't care if you are shy and afraid to show your stupid face to me, but come out here so I'll know who to kill once I get my hands on you!" Despite her threats, there was still no answer. Feeling her cheeks turn red because of the rage build up inside her, she wanted to break loose with all her might and strangle him for that he was right in front of her, what only seemed like a few feet away, and yet she knew she couldn't. She wanted to speak up again but knew she had said what she needed to and kept her composure.

There was a moment of silence and Lucy knew that he was sitting therein the dark studying her, so she didn't move a muscle. The silence grew more and more awkward, when he finally spoke. "You're loud. You know that?"

Not taking the insult lightly, Lucy's nose twitched in irritation. "Well, excuse me for naturally reacting to being kidnapped." She snapped back.

"And you talk a lot" He continued on as if he was ignoring her.

"And you don't talk enough! So start talking!"

"I don't think you are in the position to give me commands, little rat!" The agitation and anger in his voice started to show, making Lucy bite her lip in defeat.

The tapping of his shoes began to move away, alerting Lucy. "Hey, hey! Don't just walk away! I'm not done tal-." She was immediately silence when a loud bang from a gun echoed loudly through the building. She couldn't believe it was true, but it almost felt like the bullet just barely passed through the side of her face, making her sit totally still.

"What did I just say?" He said in an irritated voice. Lucy was totally terrified for the fact that he possessed a weapon. She was totally powerless with her words. One wrong thing and her brains would be blown out of her skull. Only a moment later did she hear a slight grunt coming from his direction and the noise of a massive switch be pulled. The squeak of the rusty metal made the hair on her body stand up and her face cringed at the sound of it. Once pulled, lights up above started to light down the massive hall they were in. Many areas were still dark, but high storage units could be identified all around, massive objects filling up the spaces on the shelves. Her eyes lingered. She still could not see her abductor, but she could make out his silhouette. As the lights continued to switch on, at the corner of her eye, she noticed something else.

In a row there were five other people sitting in chairs tied down by bondages. They all had their heads down, but judging by their long hair and curvy silhouettes, they were all women. Lucy was horrified. She could not stop staring at the before her. They were all unconscious or dead. She didn't want to think about it too much. It was almost like she was seeing what would happen to her in the future if she stayed here. Disgusted, she turned her head back to the figure that still lurked in the shadows. "What is your goal? What do you want with us?" she tried to sound threatening, but the fear that she had betrayed her and cracked her voice.

"What do I want from…" A moment passed in silence. Was he thinking of an answer? Was he confused by the question? To do something like this, there must be a purpose, right? The tapping of his shoes was heard once again, coming closer and closer to her. At first, she saw his shoes appear in the light before her, then his bottom half, then his top, and at last, his face. Is mild tanned skin seemed to glow in the warehouse light coming from above. His onyx eyes slowly opened with each step he took. He stopped just right in front of the blonde and rustled his pink hair with his hand. Even though he didn't seem all that intimidating, the aura that he was giving off could make her shake in fear. "What ever do you mean?" He was so foreign looking it amazed her. She couldn't help but stare at him a bit, until she shook her head and re-centered herself.

Annoyed that he answered her question with a question that made matters even more confusing, she slightly cringed her face in anger. "Surely you must have a good reason why you would pull such an amazing kidnapping?" She said sarcastically. He was completely unfazed by her snarky remark that he simply, just turned to his left and began to walk away. "Hey wait a minute!" Lucy tried to break her bondage even though from previous attempts she knew she couldn't. She proceeded to tug in attempt to follow him but was silenced yet again by another shot in the dark. Fortunately for her, the shot wasn't anywhere near her, so he must've just shot it upwards to quiet her.

"You're really obnoxious! I wonder if any of this was really worth it." she wanted to protest again but she knew if she pushed too hard, one of those bullets would end up between her eyes. She swallowed hard and decided it honestly be best if she stayed quiet. "We'll do this again tomorrow. You put me in a bad mood. Sweet dreams you little brat." And with that the light above her shut off, a loud metal thud was heard. She was completely alone in the darkness of an unknown place, kidnapped by an unknown man for unknown reasons. She was scared, and that's all she knew.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by, and sleep was out of the question. Afraid that the man would come back for her while asleep and vulnerable, the blonde girl was still sitting in her chair looking into the dark abyss that was now her knew prison. She knew that the fear of darkness wasn't true, but it was what lurked in it that was truly to be feared.

She lived in that little cabin for only a few months. It was lonely at times, but there were the moments where she could talk to her friends and read her books. The dark nights didn't bother her either. As far away from population possible, there was no light pollution so the stars in the sky were there to watch over her. It was a rare sight to see in the modern days. The gleaming stars shined brighter than ever, the milky way flowed through the sky, and shooting stars were a much more common occurrence. Ever so slightly, the Lucy lifted her head up in hopes to be under the stars once more and feel protected, she only saw black. Black to the left, black to the right. Anywhere she looked there was black.

Looking in to it long enough played games with her mind. There were creatures moving, things falling, sounds roaring. She finally knew of nyctophobia, fear of the dark. she wanted to cover her head with her hands, curl up in a ball and hope that it would all be over with soon, but with her restraints, she could only bring her knees up to her chest and bury her face in, create her own darkness as she closed her eyes. The fearful thoughts that dwelled in her imagination began to fade. She needed to think of something else. A story that she read in the past, her friends, her happy memories with them and the many more that they will make once she returns to them. Sleep slowly began to take over, happy thoughts of a bright future in her mind, Lucy drifted away, and besides being in her situation, she still had a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **It took a while, but i decided to cut this chapter in two, so expect the next one fairly soon. I'm glad that the few of you so far are liking this story :) I sometimes think each of my stories quality in bad because I am focusing on so many. Now I know, "Avgi, why not stop and focus only on one!" I can't do that!, They're my babies. Equal attention to all.**

 **I must go now. Many arts to create, many Zzz to be made, and many galaxies to invade! Seriously though...**

 **Hasta la Vista!**

 **-Avgi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Reason They're Here

"Pssst." At first the blonde did not respond. She was still as sleep, slowly taking her time to wake up. "Pssst." She was sore from sitting on the chair all night, her legs were all numb and her neck and spine were in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" She slowly began to open her eyes. At first it was foggy for that she had yet to rest appropriately after the kidnapping. Her eyes opened up further, and while expecting to see a dark space that she was in before, it was actually very bright that it gave her an eye sore at the sudden change. She lifted her head off of her knees and looked around, her vision still trying to adjust.

"Is she awake?"

"Can you hear me?" once she came to, in the near distance a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair came to view. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Wait, wha-?" She managed to mutter. She was very tired.

"Oh good. You're awake. Are you feeling okay? You were knocked out we were worried."

As she said the word we, Lucy turned her head and noticed down the row from the girl were another four, all of them tied up in chairs, just like she was. They must be the girls that she saw last night she thought to herself. She took her time to stretch her spine as she sat in perfect posture. She extended her legs to get the blood circulation going and with a yawn she turned her attention back to her fellow hostages. "I should ask you guys the same thing." Confused by her statement they all looked at her blankly. "You were the ones that were blacked out last night. I was just sleeping."

Sadden expressions crowded their faces. She already knew that she wasn't the only one dealing with a kidnapper. They were in the same situation as she was. They were confused and scared. "We were drugged." One of the girls finally said. She look over to her, third in the row and was in complete shock. Her eyes widened in her surprise, her jaw hanging ever so slightly. "What?" It then occurred to her that she had not replied and was just stupidly staring at her. But how couldn't she. It was the most bizarre thing she had ever seen.

"You… look exactly like me…" And that was no exaggeration. Her hair was shoulder length blonde with the same haircut. Their eyes, their mouth, their nose, they were all the same. "How can th…?" she wasn't even able to finish her sentence for it was far too unreal to even consider the idea.

"Oh you just now noticed?" She laughed a little. "I guess I can't judge you though. You did just wake up and are in the middle of a kidnapping. Everything will seem weird like this." The girl noticed that Lucy still had a confused expression. "Calm down, would ya? There are look alikes in this world everywhere. Stop looking at me like I'm a freak!"

"Maybe it be better if we knew your name? That way there would be some kind of difference." A girl in the farthest seat of the row smiled.

"Maybe then she'll chill a bit." she looked over at her, a snarky grin on her face. "Sup, newcomer? My name's Lucy Ashley and I've been here a week."

"Wha?"

"Wait don't tell me your name is the same?" She scoffed in irritation.

That wasn't at all what was bothering her. In fact, she didn't pay attention to it. "No, no. My name is Lucy, but not Ashley. That's not what is concerning me right now?"

"Then what is it?"

"You say you've been here for a week?" who wouldn't question it?

"Well it's not like I've been here the longest stupid."

"Hey Lucy calm down! It's not polite!" The remaining girl scolded her. She was a rather petite girl with short white blonde hair.

"Shut it, Natalie!" It seemed to her that this girl had a very foul attitude, the kind that she could not stand. Rude, obnoxious and a know-it-all. She wanted to refrain from speaking to her anymore but it seemed that all the other girls were fine with being with her. They didn't seem bothered by her. It was obvious she wasn't in a situation where she could willing pick her friends. She needed all the support she should get, even them.

"So... Lucy…" The first girl that she woke up to broke the awkward silence with a smile. "do you know why you are here?" It was something that she desperately wanted to know. She tried so hard to get it out of him and tell her why he had brought her here, but she still had no answers. She just shook her head, sadness evident on her pretty face. This made the questioning girl feel guilty. "I'm Elie. I've been here for 5 and a half months." She smiled again. "I don't remember much from my past. In fact, I don't remember anything before my arrival here." Not only Lucy, but all the girls were appalled by her confession. It was scary to think that she didn't remember anything. It was basically like her whole reality was just her sitting in a chair tied up with no freedom whatsoever. "It's scary I know. But I try to look at the positives. Its not that hard to think about. Nothing ever came from sitting around and being scared. I know I will one day get out of here. I won't just see the light of day from those windows. I will see the world, I will see nature again, and even the ocean. I'll see it all."

That speech seemed very childish and so naive. As expected from a girl who's whole world was a prison. even though it seemed very ridiculous, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little more hopeful.

"I'm Natalie." The petite girl said shyly. "I've been here for 2 months and 3 days. Or so I think." she seemed troubled at what else to say. "I-I'm 15 years old and I just finished freshman year. Um-uh… My mom had just died, so I just moved in with my dad who loves me a lot. He has a big house and on my birthday, he got me a puppy that I always wanted." A tear seemed to had flooded her eye, but she kept it from falling. "His name is Patrick and he's a husky. He's waiting for me at home and I will be there to see and play with him again!" even at the break of tears, she still shared a smile with all of them, and they smiled with her.

"I'm Jenny. Im 25 and I've been here 7 weeks. I have my own apartment and I always dreamed of being a model. In fact, I've been on the cover of countless magazines. I love my job, but I do grown tired of people always following me and bugging me, but it comes with it and I can't complain. I thought I was here for that very reason, but i believe I was wrong."

"Hey, I'm Penelope. I'm 17 and I've been here for 3 months and 23 days. I do not have the best relationship with my parents and that inspired me to run away. I was okay for a good amount of time. but what bothered me was even when I was gone, my parent's didn't care. I don't either. I'll be eighteen soon so I'll be my own person. Yet I still wish I was back home with my parents. I will not complain that I am here, for it was my fault-"

"Don't say that!" at the sudden interruption, everyone turned their eyes to Elie who wore a hurt expression on her face. "Don't you ever say that! Its nobody's fault we are here. Not ours, not anyones!"

"Am I at least allowed to say it?" Immediately after, all eyes were on the other Lucy, confused at her question.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

With her smirk and her cold eyes, she looked at her look a like and answered the question that sent chills down everyone's spine. "You're the reason I'm here blondie. You and your face."

Lucy was absolutely speechless. How could this person, the same faced person she had never met actually blame her for being in this mess. "Hey, look, we might have the same face, but you can't just talk to me like that. How is it my fault you are here?" She couldn't help but yell in her own defence.

"Like I said. It's your face the reason why we are here." She said again in irritation.

"Have you thought maybe it's the other way around?" She spat back.

"No because if he was really after me, he would go out of his way to keep kidnapping the rest of you." She did have a point.

"Maybe he's not only after one person, maybe he's after all of us. Maybe he's looking for ransom from all of us. Maybe he's looking to sell-" Lucy immediately shut her mouth before she could say another word. There were children in this nightmare as well. She didn't want to scare them any more than they already were.

"Look blondie-"

"You're blonde too, so stop calling me that!"

"Just shut up and listen to me, you idiot. If he was looking to do anything with us, he would have done so already." Lucy wanted to keep arguing, but she had nothing else to say. The other Lucy was here longer than her, she had to know more about why they were all here. "When he brought me here, he kept questioning me about my identity. Kept trying to make me admit my name was Lucy Heartfilia." At the mention of that name, Lucy's heart stopped. "Ring any bells?" She wasn't joking or making all of this up. There was truth to what she was saying.

Lucy's muscles began to stiffen, her head became dizzy and her breathing began to hyperventilate. "You _do_ know what I'm talking about!" The other Lucy laughed. "I tried to tell him my name was Lucy Ashley, but he was so convinced I was lying and that I had my name changed. For five days this was going on. Patronizing me to make me admit I was you, but two days ago, he stopped. We hadn't seen him since. Until now, when he brought you in." All the amusement she was letting out was gone by the end. Sure the mix up between the two of them can be seen as funny, but she knew in then end, it was no laughing matter.

"Okay fine, you're here because of her, but why us. We look nothing like you guys." Jenny complained, obviously irritated about the whole ordeal.

"That is a lovely question." The air grew cold and fear took over the girls' minds as they heard his voice in the distance.

"Care to explain then, you fucker?" the other Lucy yelled. It was stupid of her, but she had her reasons.

"Now, now. There's no need to be mean to others because you woke up on the wrong side of the chair." He laughed. He started walking towards them. "I see you finally figured everything out then?"

"What do you want with us?" little Natalie cried as she trembled in her seat. With each step he took, he came closer and closer to the five girls that sat in a row. He stopped as he was right behind Elie and placed his hands on her shoulders which made her twitch.

"Why do you question it. Don't you enjoy being here?" He chuckled.

"Fuck no! Now let us go before you regret it!" The other Lucy snarled. She was fearless to say the least.

"But why? I think we are having loads of fun. Wouldn't you agree?" He lightly squeezed Elie's shoulders making her cringe a bit. From behind, he hovered over her ever so slightly, eyeing her. It was as if her was examining her. He then released her shoulders and continued to move to the next person. "Too plain." Next he approached Jenny. Instead of grabbing her shoulders, he grabbed a chunk of her long blonde hair, and with his fingers, he gently brushed it until he had the look of dissatisfaction on his face. "Too posh." His next target was Lucy Ashley. Before he could even lay a finger on her, she turned her head to at least glare at him. "Too aggressive." Natalie was already shivering in her chair and lightly sobbing. The second she sensed his presence behind her, she let out a small cry even though she tried to contain it. Fortunately he let her be and moved on to Penelope "Too young." Penelope still showed no emotion. Even with a psychotic man right behind her, she still kept a calm composure. He placed his hand on her blonde head and still kept calm. He slowly tilted her head right to left, up and down, yet no reaction whatsoever. He simply just left her be with an unamused expression on his face. "Too boring." He made his way around her chair, totally ignoring the girls and made his way to Lucy.

Fear struck her hard, she didn't know if she should react or keep calm. If he was really after her, the Lucy Heartfilia, then he must be affiliated with her father. But why would he kidnap all these other girls too? Why was he labeling them the way he did? Was he doing this for his own amusement? Was he intending to use them to satisfy sexual needs? His own, someone else's? She almost mentioned sex slavery before, but she didn't want to worry the little one with such thoughts. Was it for real though? Hundreds of other thoughts ran through her mind at the same time, but nothing made sense 100%. There was something missing.

The pink haired man was finally right in front of her once more. "Just right." Bingo. Was that what he was after this whole time, she thought to herself. Was he only using the other girls until he finally got to her? Might as well give him what he wants she admitted.

"Like what you see?" Lucy tried to sound slightly seductive. She didn't want to go overboard.

"You're the real deal, aren't you?" He said as he played the same game she was.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." She said, pushing it a little harder with a seductive smirk followed by a little giggle. This made him come to her a little closer, slowly leaning down and resting his hands on her chairs armrests, both of them now facing eachother, just inches away.

"Oh give me a break! Are you fucking serious?" Lucy Ashley groaned.

Lucy broke her eye contact with her kidnapper for only a second and shared a look with look alike. "Don't be so jealous, Lucy. Just cause he didn't want you doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." she teased and went back to looking into his eyes.

"You bitch." Lucy Ashley was so appalled in Lucy's actions, she just scoffed it off and simply ignored at the scene in front of her.

The stare between the two was intense. She looked into his deep green onyx eyes and he looked into her brown doe ones. Lucy noticed something different however. He wasn't looking at her with just lust, but also with caution. With a smile, Lucy lightly liked her lips and for just a second her eyes broke off from his to just sneak a peek at his lips, signaling him for a kiss. He gently closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. Just before their lips met, Lucy quickly slid down her seat and with her right leg, she kicked it up to her left side and pushed the man to the side. He lost his balance and found himself on the right armrest, pinned down by her leg. then with her left, she went over her right and with her heel, she hit him on her head. She knew working on her flexibility all of those years would pay off somehow.

Her leg alone couldn't keep him down for long. With a push, he broke away from her trap. He stepped back a few feet, gently rubbing the back of his head. She expected him to snap. Instead, to her surprise, he let out a small chuckle that turned into laughter "You're clever, you know that?" His reaction confused her, but she couldn't let her guard down. She needed to fight back. She had to look out for the others as well. She would gladly take any punishment he had set for her, just as long as they were safe from him.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Girl's got balls! I knew we shared more than a face." Lucy Ashley laughed, resulting in the others to let out small giggles at the scene that just took place in front of them.

"Do you find it funny?" The man laughed with them, making it sound even creepier and more confusing of what was going on through his head. The girls immediately shut up, scared of what he had planned next. "You, with the short hair." Penelope responded by looking at him, trying very hard not to laugh again. "You finally laughed. How does it feel? Good yes?" A moment of silence passed as he made his way back to the teenage girl. He placed his two hands on either side of her face and slightly squeezed her cheeks. "Hey, where did it go?" He continued to squeeze her cheeks, but she would not smile. She was too afraid to smile. The man then stopped squeezing and his face darkened in an instant, finally getting a terrified expression on the young girl's face. Within an instant, he turned her head to the side and the sound of bones breaking echoed in the air.

 _*crack*_

* * *

 **Oooooooohhhhh, suspenceeeeeee!**

 **And with that I am indeed a terrible person. *sigh***

 **Anyway, I'm going to be making a change. When I first started writing this story I wanted to do something different, as in writing in the 3rd person, just to change it up. But I now remember why I hated it in the first place. It might be awkward to change it, but I feel I can write so much better in 1st person. Plus, now every sentence won't begin with She and He all the time. hahah**

 **Bye Loves. Enjoy!**

 **-Avgi**


End file.
